Minecraft Far Lands or Bust - Episode 512 - The Notch of Notch
Minecraft Far Lands or Bust - Episode 512 - The Notch of Notch is the five-hundred twelfth regular episode of Far Lands or Bust, and the twenty-second episode of Season 6. Video Overview Westward Again Kurt and Wolfie leave the Hidey Hole, and says the Child's Play Charity fundraiser is at $5,093.49. Finding what looks like a notched snowy mountain, Kurt says that it could be Notch's notch. Supermoon Blood Eclipse Sunday night many people got to see the supermoon lunar eclipse. He did catch it, but did not follow through with plans going to the mountains or desert to observe it. He talks about ways you can photograph through telescopes, going through the process one would take. The eclipse was not as bloody as people thought, mainly because of the clear atmosphere. A zombie attacks Kurt as he builds his Elevated Hidey Hole, and Wolfie defends him as a rainstorm starts. Kurt accidentally shoots Wolfie and has to heal him. Water on Mars NASA announced more confirmation about the waters that are flowing on Mars. Kurt says after the Juno launch at Kennedy Space Center they talked to them about seasonal dark streaks that they were noticing on Mars. Thinking they were flowing water, Kurt says they found the water on Mars is briny. He finds a cool area with a little waterfall and a narrow canyon, taking a photo with Wolfie. Kurt then says that any announcement about Mars has nothing to do with life. He also talks about how Bill Nye talked to him about how the seasonal water on Mars could be occurring. He sleeps on a ledge afterwards. Question: What would your habitable planet wasteland/zombie/or non-zombie apocalypse dream team be? For example, how many people, what gender mix, occupation, human, organic, or robots? Kurt's dream team would be him and possibly a dog, just the two of them. Question: Would you ever consider playing the Legend of Zelda games? I know you don't exactly like Nintendo but they're very similar to Tomb Raider in gameplay and you could always emulate them Kurt has never played Zelda and never considered it. Question: What is your favorite type of soup? Not a big soup fan, Kurt does not eat soup. Question: Favorite type of ice cream? Allergic to gluten, Kurt says cookie dough is no longer an option. He likes caramel and nuts. Question: Will you make a vlog of carving a pumpkin sometime in October? He might, but likely not. Question: Do you use recycled paper products in your house like toilet paper made from recycled paper? He does not go out of his way to find that stuff. Question: What do you find essential to keep in your car? Kurt thinks a tire gauge is a necessity. Question: If you could have a gluten free meal with every scientist past, present, or future...? No idea. Question: Do you love palindromic numbers as much as I do? Kurt is unsure. Trivia * The end slate links to Rocket League with Eneija & Lofty: THE GREATEST GOALIE - 09 and Dark Echo - Pocket Full of Rocks (PC Gameplay)